If you can't stand the heat
by Envy911
Summary: Ace wakes up one morning feeling rather odd. As the days go on things only get worse. His powers are going haywire and a surge of lust are only a few of the things happening to our pirate friend. Can a certain marine officer help? Smoker/Ace
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Ok, so this is a **very** old story that I had forgotten about. But I was reading it today and decided that I still like it so I'll be posting it. Sense it is rather old the writing might not be the best, so I apologize of you find any mistakes. Just inform me and I'll do my best to correct them.

* * *

Ace woke up earlier then he normally would have. The sun had yet to rise but the edge of the horizon was tinted a blend of pink, purple and orange signifying that it would be up soon. Ace lay on the lumpy bed of the cheep inn he was currently at for a few more moments, face buried in the flat worn out pillow as he tried to force himself back to sleep. After a few minutes of this he groaned and sat up. It was odd, normally all he had to do was close his eyes and relax and he was out like a light. So why couldn't he get back to sleep now?

Passing it off as simply an effect of the uncomfortable bed and pillow he got up and thought nothing more of it. When he slid out of bed something else happened that was very odd for him. He shivered. He actually felt cold for the first time he could remember since eating the Mera Mera no Mi. Passing this off as just the crappy hotel being overly cold and him not used to being up so early there for his senses must be whacky; he pulled his pants on and got ready to start his day.

After nearly eating the hotel out of house and home in the little dinner down stairs he decided it was time for him to get going. Not only because he had places to be but because he didn't like the hotel, not one bit. Several more odd things had happened to Ace that morning. For one he actually hadn't fallen asleep in his food, and while he was eating he had become exceedingly hot and started sweating bullets. And sweating just like shivering wasn't something he did much of since his Devil Fruit consumption. On the other hand the sudden sweating had made him look sick and was the perfect excuse to run of the bathroom, and for once pull off a successful eat and run.

Now Ace was wondering down the street of the little port town making his way back to the docks, and thinking about the odd things that had happened to him so far that day. And for that matter were still happening. The Devil Fruit user was extremely uncomfortable as he walked down the road. He was alternating between being cold to getting extreme chills; too being burning up then just hot. And it was driving him up the proverbial wall.

"What the hell it going on with me today…What am I having hot flashes or something?" He mumbled to himself as he reached the docks. He didn't really have to leave this port yet there were no marines at it and the place itself was over all pirate friendly being a scummy place to begin with. But he had a lead on Black Beard that for once came from a reliable source and seemed solid.

Shifting his backpack on his shoulder he jumped into his little skiff. Un-looping the tie line from the dock he stamped his foot lightly on the metal bottom. Flames flickered from around his foot and ankle…then stopped and died down. "What the hell…" the pirate mussed. "Okay, Ace it's nothing…your just having an off day," he told himself and took a deep breath. Once again stomping his foot down on the bottom of the skiff flames roared to life and the little boat lurched forward and out of port.

"See, just an off morning nothing to worry about," he reassured himself as he sailed away from the island. Sailing went smoothly for a while, Ace enjoying the smell of the ocean and light mist of sea spray the skiff kicked up. Then said skiff lurched again and for the second time that day Ace's fire went out. Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as the little boat slowed to a stop he took yet another deep breath and let it out in a heavy, annoyed sigh.

Glaring down at the metal under his feet he stamped his foot mentally commanding his fire to brew. Nothing; not a spark. Brow twitching in annoyance he stomped his foot again, and again, and again till he was practically jumping up and down on the thing. "Damn it! What the hell is going on! Work alrea—Gah!"

Ace got his wish. Suddenly his fire came back flaring up in a large burst of heat and sending the skiff rocketing forward. Shouting out in surprise the young pirate waved his arms in an attempt to keep his balance and not fall off the boat. Managing the garb onto the little mast with one hand he closed his eyes and mentally tried to subdue the flames that were licking at his waist. No good; the flames still roared around him, if anything the skiff went faster.

"Okay, okay I take it back!" Ace shouted. "Stop please stop whatever the hell is going on!" the boat continued the sail for another moment or two before it obliged. The flames went out so suddenly the little skiff actually jerked at the loss of its power source. This sent the off balance, and very freaked out Ace tumbling forward and onto the nose of the small sea craft. It tipped forward at the sudden change in weight and threatened to capsize but Ace had enough whits about himself to quickly fall back on his ass in the middle of the boat to keep it from doing so.

He sat there breathing in deep lung full's of air as he calmed himself down and scowled at the vast expanse of ocean in front of him as another bout of coldness swept over him. Never, ever had something even remotely close to this happened. He had never lost control of his power like that. Never before had he even heard of a Logia user—or any type of Devil Fruit user for the matter—losing control of their powers.

"What the fuck is going on with me today…"

* * *

a/n: Next chapter should be up pretty soon. I know it's not much to go on so far, but please tell me what you think. Negative or positive I love getting feed back; so please review/critique. And I apologize if Ace is OOC; this was my fist time writing him.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: And so it continues…

* * *

"Room for one sir?" A cute young woman with overly curly red hair and wire rimmed glasses asked the slightly ragged looking man in front of her. Said man just nodded and placed a hundred Beli piece on the counter. She gave him the key to his room and he ignored her protests about how he was over paying her when he turned to leave. Not getting his change was the least of Ace's worries right now.

He had gotten lucky and managed to catch a strong eastern air current to push him into port, of course it wasn't the port he wanted to be at but it was better than being stranded in the middle of the ocean. Throwing his backpack, hat, and many accessories down on the little table in his room he immediately went over to the window and opened it. Once again he was burning up.

"Shit, what is wrong with me?" he questioned no one as he leaned on the window sill of his third floor room. Shaking his head he watched as little droplets of sweat fell from his brow to drop down to the relatively empty street below. Looking up at the sky he watched as the sun started to descend, dropping down behind the other buildings and distant hills of the island; not taking note of the slightly odd coloring the bright ball had to it.

Turning away from the window he went over to the small bed and kicked off his shoes. Lying down on top of the thin blankets, he stared at the ceiling for a while before the sweat from his back made his skin cling to the blanket uncomfortably and he had to sit up again. Groaning he stood up and unlatched his belt, popped the button, and slid down the zipper letting his heavy denim shorts fall to the floor he kicked them over to the table and sat back down on the bed. Worrying his lip for a moment he stood up again and discarded his boxers as well. Flopping back down onto the bed he groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, the other one resting low on his belly fingers drumming on the taunt muscles.

Given the fact that he hardly wore any clothes to begin with removing what little he did wear didn't make much of a difference with the heat. Slapping his stomach in annoyance he sat back up. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his sweaty face in his hands. "A shower…" he said standing up. "That's what I need. I nice cold shower."

Walking into the bathroom that was adjoined to the little bedroom he sighed as his bare feet made contact with the cool tile floor. He had half the mind to screw the shower and just lay down on the cold tile floor. Unfortunately the cool tile didn't stay that way long, as it absorbed his body heat and did nothing to help him. Walking over to the little shower cubicle he slid open the glass door and stepped inside, sliding it closed behind him. Reaching out Ace turned the little knob with a blue C painted on it as far as it would go and let out a low moan as the icy water started to pelt his heated skin.

Letting out another pleasured sound he let his forehead rest against the tile wall as the chilled water drove the unnatural heat from his body. He was just starting to feel comfortable and relaxed when he felt heat rising in himself again. Only this was a heat Ace was much more familiar with. Opening his eyes he looked down at himself and made a disbelieving face.

"Really?" he mocked like this was all some kind of joke. "Aren't cold showers supposed to make that kind of thing go away?" he questioned the empty room as he gazed down at his growing arousal. Turning around he let his inked back rest against the wall as he looked up into the spray of the shower, taking the brunt of the cold right to the face. It did nothing to quell to heat pooling in his crotch.

With how things had been going that day he was really in no mood for self pleasure, but the arousal was starting to make him hot again and he had finally just cooled down. With a disgruntled groan he reached down and grasped his erection. Starting at the task like it was nothing more than a hassle he fisted himself at a relatively quick pace. As soon as he had griped himself he felt the heat serge back into his body, and could swear he saw wisps of steam rise off himself as the chilled water continued to rain down on his body.

Biting his lip he sped up his stroking, feeling more intense heat pool in his abdomen. Tilting his head back he welcomed the freezing water as it beat down on the sensitive skin of his neck, and bit back a pleasured cry as he found release. Letting go of himself he held out his hand and let the cold water wash away the seed. Ace wasn't sure how long he stayed leaning against the shower wall under the pelt of the water, for all he knew he could have fallen asleep, but when he did come back to his senses he was starting to get chilly from the cold spray.

Reaching out he turned off the water and opened the cubicle door. Grabbing a town off the hanging rack he ruffled of raven locks as he walked back into the bedroom. Draping the towel over his shoulders he closed the window and went over to the bed. Briefly padding himself dry with the towel he sat down on the relatively comfy bed. He had been unable to fall asleep that morning but now he felt drop dead tired. Tossing the towel to the floor he reached over and clicked off the bed side lamp. Stretching out on the bed he cracked his back pleasurably as he made himself comfortable. Not even bothering to get under the blankets.

"I really hope tomorrow is less weird then today was…" he murmured sleepily as he drifted off.

* * *

a/n: Negative or positive; I always appreciate feedback! Please, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: New chapter!

* * *

Ace tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. The blankets had long since been knocked to the floor with his restless sleeping, and his normally beautiful raven hair was tangled and sweat matted. He flipped onto his belly coming dangerously close to falling off the bed and groaned into his pillow as he was stirred by an intense and very familiar, but unwanted heat.

Propping himself up on his elbows he flopped back over onto his back and squirmed a little trying to ignore his heated anatomy that was begging for attention. Groaning in frustration he rubbed the balls of the hands into his eyes to clear them of sleep before sitting up and glaring down at himself. "Didn't I already do this once today…" he groaned falling back down on to his back.

This time it was more than just heat. It was an aching hot feeling that started right around his belly button and was slowly radiating out and into his limbs. Not in the mood to deal with this kind of thing again he tried to think of the most unappealing, non sexual things he could. "Umm, let's see…Sea Stone, my bastard of a father, Black Beard…." Nothing the burning was still there. "Oh, I don't know…err, Black Beard in a bikini...Ok that one's just wrong."

As wrong as it was it still did nothing to suppress the fire boiling in Ace's belly, which was now spreading faster than before. With a disgruntled sigh and a curse he griped himself the same way he had in the shower earlier. Firmly and at a quick pace; he wanted to get off, get back to sleep, and for his body to stop going crazy. He bit his lip as the contact to his most private area sent a red hot flare through his being. Moving from biting his lip to chewing on the inside of his cheek he griped himself more firmly and quickened his strokes.

Ace brought his free hand up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckles as he felt the fire inside him spark from red to white and back again; intensifying before calming and steadying. Taking in harsh uneven breaths through his nose he bit down hard on his knuckles and tasted copper as the fire inside him flared to white again. It flared and made his whole body burn as he erupted onto his stomach in literally scolding spurts.

"Shit, fuck!" Ace cursed jumping up and grabbing the blanket from the floor to wipe his stomach off. "Okay…that was new." He said as he threw the soiled blanket to the floor and gave a frustrated growl as he looked down to see that he was still aroused even after release. "What. The. Hell." Reaching down he barely touched himself before pulling his hand back. His skin was so hot it burned to touch. Experimentally he reached up and placed a hand on his chest, pulling it back as soon as it made contact.

Ace was on fire. He was so hot it hurt to touch his own skin. "What the heck do I do now," he panted. His groin was starting to ach and he could feel sweat rolling down his back. The flare that was spreading from his belly seemed to have stopped spreading for now but was no less uncomfortable. "What do I do?" That was the million Beli question; where do you turn when fire is so hot it can't touch its self without being burned?

Only one thing came to Ace's mind at that question. "Smoker," flipping on the bed side lamp he grabbed his shorts from the floor, half expecting then to burst into flame at his touch. To his relief they didn't, he pulled them on not bothering about his boxers. Stuffing his feet into his boots he grabbed his pack from the table, shoved his accessories into it, and placed his hat back on his head. He was out of the room in less than a minute.

* * *

"Come on, come on…" Ace muttered to himself as he rang he little bell on the clerks counter. He was sweaty and twitchy and needed someone to answer a very important question for him before he just went off on a wild goose chase.

"I'm coming," came a tired reply from the room behind the counter, but who could blame them it was one in the morning. The same curly red haired woman that had checked him in appeared behind the counter, placing her glasses on the end of her nose as she approached him. "Um, can I help you sir?" she asked stiffening a yawn.

"Um, yeah," he said in a hurried manner as he drummed his fingers on the counter in a rapid pace that held no rhythm. "I need to know, is there a Marine base on the island any where?" Please say yes, please say yes…he thought as he waited for the woman to respond.

"Um, yes…" she said pushing her glasses up further on her nose and taking in Ace's appearance for the first time. "Are you alright sir? You don't look very well."

"I'm fine just please answer my question. It's very important." He said trying to be polite but just wanting know.

"Um, yes there is a Marine base on this island, but it isn't used much for active duty any more. Just a bunch of bookkeeping," she said looking at Ace in a way that said she clearly didn't believe he was fine. "Maybe you should sit down and have something to drink." She offered.

"No thanks," he said wiping a hand across he sweaty brow. "But thank you for answering my question here's the key to my room." With that he turned and ran toward the door, only to stop and come back to the desk. "Where is the Base exactly?"

* * *

Perfect! Ace thought to himself as he saw the base come into view around the next corner. If the base wasn't used much for active duty and was just for bookkeeping, then not only would they have what he was looking for but there wouldn't be too many guards around. And what he was looking for was Smoker or more accurately information on where smoker and his ship where right now.

Peering around the corner of a building about fifty feet in front of the base he looked around a smirked. He was right no guards out side. Dashing the front doors he looked inside and again Lady Luck was on his side; no guards anywhere insight in the main corridor. "Lady Luck must really have the hots for me," he panted as he tried the door and found it wasn't locked. Slipping into the base he closed the heavy door behind him and stopped to listen. Hearing no movement he advanced down the hall already knowing where he needed to go. Marine Bases—much like any other building that is mass-produced—normally had the same general layout so he had a good idea of where he needed to go.

Quietly making his way down the hall he tried to keep his heavy heat induced breathing down but could still hear it echo slightly in the empty space of hall way. Stopping to peek around a corner he once again smirked. "Maybe this place is just out right deserted," Ace mused out load as he neared his desired room.

"Stop right there pirate!" Ace frowned at the sudden order. Looks like Lady Luck just flew the coop.

"Look," Ace said turning around to face the relatively young looking marine. "I really don't want to start anything. All I need is to know where someone is stationed right now and I'll be out of here. So can't we just make things easier on both of us by you letting me go?"

Apparently not; when the marine that spotted Ace had called out for him to stop in had echoed and carried down many of the surrounding halls, and Ace groaned as he heard the stomping of boots coming his way. "Alright then fine have it your way…" Ace huffed and turned to take off down the hall. He was close the files room so it was just easier to make a run for it then to fight off all the marines heading his way. Not to mention that with his current condition he didn't trust his control over the Mera Mera no Mi.

Making it to the door of the file room just as the bullets started to fly—one ricocheting of the door right next to his head—he counted himself once again lucky it was unlocked. Turning around he leaned against the door for a brief moment. Locking it he then took a deep breath and willed his fire to boil. His hand went up in flames and he moved it around the door frame; welding the metal frame and door together.

"Thank you for listening to me," he said to himself and ran up to one of the filing cabinets he pulled open the first drawer his eyes landed on. Quickly glancing at the little tab to see where in the alphabet he was; G not even close. There was a loud pounding on the door as the marines shouted at him to surrender and tried to break it down.

Skipping the next to cabinets he opened another drawer on the next one. K still nowhere near S. Groaning in frustration he skipped the next three and pulled open another drawer on the forth. O getting closer. Skip the next three, R almost there. Pulling open the top drawer on the next cabinet he was still met with R names. Skipping down to the middle one he grinned as he found the right section.

It was right around this time that there was a loud crack at the door as it was broken off its top hinge and Ace's spotty welding job started to give. Cursing loudly Ace grabbed the file cabinet and slid it across the floor and into the door. It screeched shrilly as it slid across the floor and made a loud thud but successfully bought him another few minutes. Which he didn't waist, running up to the cabinet again he continued to search for Smoker's file. There was a loud thud from behind the door and the cabinet lurched forward, the drawer jabbing painfully into his stomach.

Ignoring it he slammed the drawer shut and pulled out the one under it. "Come on already… Sk, Sk, Sk, Sl, Sl….Where the hell is it!...Yes!" finely finding the Sm's he started to tear through them pulling out files and tossing them over his shoulder, as another loud bang sounded from the other side of the door. "Smoker!" he hissed in victory as he pulled out the file—noting it was slightly thicker than the others.

Darting across the room he threw it down on the desk and opened it. Another loud bang at the door, and the file cabinet screeched as it slid on the floor. Glancing over his shoulder Ace quickly skimmed threw the papers. Grinning as what he was looking for was near the top he pulled the paper from its file and haphazardly folded it stuffing it into the pocket his of still too tight pants. Just in time as the door gave and the marines started to worm there way in. "Stop what you're doing Portgas D. Ace!" the first one to enter called, having identified him from the description the marine who spotted him gave.

"Sorry but I gotta fly," Ace panted bringing a hand to his forehead he wiped the sweat from his brow and flicked it at the marines in a mock salute. Hesitating for only a moment he called on his fire, he still didn't trust it but he needed and exit rout. Lady Luck really did like Ace, because the fire came to him and in a flash of heat that blinded the marines he was gone and their base had a nice new sunroof in the files room.

* * *

a/n: Like always I love getting feedback; so please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Well, tomorrow is the last day of my spring break so chapters might not be coming as fast as they have been. Anyway, hope you guys like this so far!

* * *

Ace let out a heavy sigh as he finely made it back to the docks. While he had been able to summon his Mera Mera no Mi powers to help in his escape he hadn't had that much control over it, and had ended up rocketing himself into the sky back towards the city. Only to have his fire go out mid flight and drop him right in the middle of the city's slums. He had been able to dodge the marines that were now running rapid in the city and was now back at the docks and his little skiff.

Smiling as a nice breeze blew over his overheated flesh he hopped into the little boat and untied in. Setting the little sail up he was happy he wouldn't have to do a lot of work to move it for the time. The breeze was strong enough to make it move but he needed to get away from the island quickly. Nervously he called his fire again. The skiff shot forward sailing out of the port at a swift but not break neck pace. After several minutes of this speed the island was well behind him and Ace released the fire, thankful that it had listened to him.

Letting the natural wind take over with moving the skiff he sank down into the cramped space on the bottom of his boat. Pulling the piece of paper from his pocket he examined the little map and coordinates on it. Glancing at his log pose then back to the map he turned around—rather awkwardly in the cramped space—and adjusted the sail. The island the log pose was set for was due east of where he was now, and he needed to go just southeast of that.

Settling back down into the bottom of the skiff drew he knees up to his chest and leaned back against the nose of the boat. Once again wiping the sweat from his face he sighed. Shifting uncomfortably he stretched his legs out, one draping over the edge and his booted foot dipped into the water. Not bothered by the minute contact with the ocean he shifted so he was slouching more than sitting.

"What in the word is going on with me?" he panted. He felt just as hot now as he did when he left the hotel, and had the same problem with his anatomy as he had then. Unclasping his belt he unbuttoned and zipped his shorts. This relieved some of the pressure on his painfully over stimulated groin but not a lot of it. His crotch ached painfully, he couldn't catch his breath and he had been sweating buckets since he woke up earlier that morning—last night. Ace was no doctor, but something wasn't right.

Staring up at the sun he groaned. "Great, now I'm seeing things…" he mumbled as he watched dark spots briefly dance over the bright ball of fire. Closing his eyes he rubbed at them with the balls of his hands and looked back to the sail. "Smoker will be able to help right?" he asked himself. He had shared several fire filled passionate nights with the older man and had always left satisfied. "He'll be able to fix this… I won't be so hot that even he can't touch me right? I mean you….you c-can't burn smoke…"

Ace trailed off as his head started to spin; a harsh wave of fatigue washing over him. Letting his suddenly heavy eyes close he let out a shuddering pained breath as the wind picked up a little. It wasn't the strongest but at least it was blowing in the right direction. Letting his head lull back and rest against the nose of the skiff he opened his eyes as he watched more dark spots dance over his vision as he gazed at the sun. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and let himself doze. The wind would carry him the right way for now and he could rest.

* * *

Ace wasn't sure how long he dozed for but it had to have been an ample amount of hours. When he woke up the sun was hanging low on the horizon, tinting the water and few clouds a citrusy combination of oranges and pinks. He also felt no better upon his waking, if anything he felt worse. His head was throbbing and his muscles all ached from the built up heat and tension is his body. In lament terms he was completely miserable.

Some of that misery disappeared as he looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar silhouette on the horizon. Grinning as he recognized Smoker's ship he stood up and turned around to face it. This was a not so good idea as his head swam and heat surged. Grabbing out for something to steady himself with so he didn't fall over board, he grasped a fist full of sail. Pulling on it Ace set himself back on balance, but also caused it to rip.

Groaning yet again he put down the sail and looked out at the marine ship. "It's not that far. I can control it long enough to get there," he told himself. Swallowing hard he tried to calm himself and summoned the Devil Fruit ability. Fire boiled up his calves and the skiff took off. Faster than Ace normally would have gone but not to the point of losing control. Or at least it did for all of ten miles or so, then it sputtered and flared rocketing off the same way it had the day before.

Gripping the mast with one hand he tried to quell the fire but couldn't get it to listen. Cursing he watched as the marine ship got closer and closer and he didn't slow down. Trying to calm down he took in deep breathes and focused on his inner fire. Mentally scolding it and trying to regain control, he needed to fast for the much larger ship was only about a mile ahead of him. Closing his eyes he waited to be splattered against the marine ship's hull but instead squawked and nearly tumbled over bored as the fire went out cold turkey.

Picking himself up from the bottom of the boat he watched as the skiff continued to sail toward the marine ship. It was losing speed but not fast enough, he was going to run right into it. Gripping the small mast of the skiff he planted his feet and waited to make contact, hoping it wouldn't hurt his smaller ship. When he hit it made a resounding clang of metal against metal and only made Ace jerk a little. "Well that could have been a lot worse," he said looking up the side of the marine ship.

The faces of several men appeared over the edge to look down at him having heard the small collision. One or two of them Ace recognized as regulars under Smoker's command but the others he didn't. I only need you to listen to me for just a second okay? Ace told his fire as he took a deep breath. Summoning the ability of the Mera Mera no Mi he rocketed himself up to land on the deck.

Stumbling slightly as he landed but managing to keep his balance, he looked at the shocked faces of the marines around him. Shocked because most pirates didn't have the gall to just jump right onto a marine ship. The regulars of smoker's crew looked shocked but not as hostile as some of the new men, but still held their arms at attention waiting to see what the pirate would do.

Stumbling back a step or two Ace leaned heavily on the railing behind him, not caring that his pants were still unbuckled, unbuttoned, and only halfway unzipped. "Captain around?" he questioned with a worn-out heavy voice.

"And why would you need to know?" Ace smirked at the familiar voice of Smoker's second in command.

"Well if it isn't Smoker's First Lady," he said casually as she cleared a path through the other marines and came to stand in front of him. "Your Captain around, kind of need to see him."

"It's Commodore Smoker too you Portgas. And for you, no he's not," she said gazing at him sternly over the brightly colored rims of her glasses.

"Nah, Commodore just doesn't fit the old man as well I like Captain better," Ace said with a smirk trying to play it cool even though cool was the last thing he was right now.

"Watch yourself Portgas, now get off our ship before I have you thrown in irons." Tashigi said in a calm manner as she took a step closer to Ace.

Finding it hard to keep up this act he went for broke, he needed to see Smoker. Reaching out he grabbed one of Tashigi's elbows and pulled her in closer to him. The marines around them all tensed and the shuffling of arms could be heard. "Please," he hissed in a low tone so only she would hear the unsteady, labored shake in his voice. "I really need to see him."

The young woman flinched at Ace's touch; he was burning up. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and now that she actually looked at him he looked like garbage. Sweat ran down his face and chest, his chest was raising and falling with unsteady heaving breaths, and dark bags hung under his over dilated eyes. Not to mention the fact that he was obviously rather hot and bothered. She met his eyes and saw the sincerity of his request in them; she said nothing but gave a curt nod.

"Go back to your normal duties. I'll deal with him," she said and Ace sighed as he released her arm. Hesitating for a moment the other marines looked at one another before complying and leaving them alone.

"Th-thank you…Tashigi…"

* * *

a/n: I really appreciate feedback, so please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Next chapter! Probably the last one for a few days sense I go back to school tomorrow, but hopefully the hot sex in this one will keep you tied over till then.

* * *

Smoker idly spun a pen between his fingers as he listened to the World Government big wigs talk on the other end of the Den Den Mushi. This—he thought—is the real reason they promoted me; it's an evil plot to bore me to death… Sighing he leaned back in his chair and chewed on the ends of his cigars in boredom. The large marine nearly tipped over backwards as a knock at his cabin door startled him. "What is it?" he called in his usual leave me alone tone of voice.

Tashigi opened the door and stepped in saluting before she spoke. "Sorry be disturb you, but someone is here to see you."

"Oh," smoker said in an oh-so-interested tone. Turning to face the woman he glared as he spotted Ace standing behind her. "I'm busy, get rid of him." He said turning back around and trying to act like he was listening to what was going on over the Den Den Mushi.

"I think it might be important sir," Tashigi said and Smoker sighed as he turned to look at her again.

"He's a pirate how important could it be," He looked over her shoulder to Ace shooting him a hard glare. Said pirate just grinned before silently mouthing 'I'm not leaving'. Rolling his eyes he once again turned his back to them. "Fine," he waved over his shoulder to tell Tashigi she could go.

"Sir," she said with another salute before turning to leave, glancing at Ace one last time before she closed the door behind her. Once she did Smoker turned back around at the sound of a soft thud. Ace was now leaning back heavily against the door with his head tilted back and hands resting over his eyes.

"What do you want brat?" The older man asked in annoyance. Ace just smirked and tipped his head forward to leer at him over his freckles.

"Same thing I always want when I come to see you, and let me tell you I need it bad," he didn't even bother to try and keep his breathing under control or keep the shake from his voice as he spoke. Smoker huffed and leaned back in his chair.

"So you're horny and decided to track me down? Wouldn't it have been easier to just-" Smoker didn't get the chance to finish his train of thought as the young pirate was suddenly in front of him. Taking the cigars from Smoker's mouth with one hand he reached up to take a fist full he his hair with the other. Ace was in pain and far too needy to listen to the marine's bullshit this time.

"Cut the crap and fuck me, now." Ace panted out in a demanding ragged voice. Smoker's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ace more closely. Sweat was running down his face and chest, he was breathing hard, and his skin was flushed with a soft shade of pink. Dark rings hung under his eyes, which were blood shot and over dilated. Glancing down he saw that indeed Ace did need it bad; his pants were undone and he was obviously sporting an erection.

"You look like shit Portgas," Smoker said simply. Ace growled and gripped the marine's hair tighter. Yanking him forward he crushed his lips to the larger man's. Not waiting for the other to give consent Ace forced his tongue into his mouth, shuddering at the all too familiar taste to smoke and tobacco. He moaned out as he felt the other man's tongue brush his before he was harshly pushed away. Stumbling Ace cursed as he tripped on his own feet and landed on his ass.

"Smoker? Commodore Smoker," Smoker turned his attention back to the Den Den Mushi on his desk. Picking up the receiver he stopped right before hitting the little button on the side.

"Please…I need it" looking over his shoulder at Ace—who had yet to pull himself up from the floor—Smoker sighed. The younger man looked pathetic. Turning his attention back to the receiver in his hand he pushed the little button on the side that would allow his voice to he heard on the other end.

"I'll call you back…" and before anyone on the line could protest he hung up. "This better be good brat," Smoker snarled as he stood and walked over to Ace.

* * *

There was no foreplay, no making out or blowjobs. Once Ace had the marine's full attention it was straight to business. Their clothes seemed to have simply evaporated they were discarded so quickly and Smoker was taken aback by the fierceness of Ace's actions. Every touch to the pirate's over heated body, every thrust into him, every kiss to his sweaty skin got an overzealous reaction from the younger man. He had been so needy that he hadn't even allowed Smoker to prepare him and had simply demanded to be fucked.

Smoker had almost pulled out as soon as he had entered too. He was used to Ace being hot inside due to his Devil Fruit, but it had nearly felt like he was sticking his cock in to pure fire. If it hadn't been for his own Devil Fruit allowing him to counteract some of the heat he wouldn't have been able to handle it. And that wasn't the only thing his abilities were coming in handy for. Ace was a mad man and seemed to have almost no control over his own powers. His fire would flare and blaze without warning and Smoker was sure his ship would have burnt down if he didn't have the ability to subdue the flames.

"What's gotten into you?" Smoker asked as he thrust in to Ace. "You're not normally this…sex crazed." He reached around and stroked the other male's rock hard dick and leaned down to bite the tattooed skin of his back. Ace didn't answer with words instead he just moaned, arched his back and pushed harder against the marine. Smoker groaned at the action; he was getting close to coming but from his partner's actions, he wasn't even close.

"Harder!" Ace moaned out panting and sucking on his lower lip. He had been horny when he had arrived, but as soon as Smoker started touching him it was like something inside of him had snapped. All he could feel was burning lust and carnal need. He was hotter that he had been upon arriving and even though he was drowning in sexual pleasure, still he was uncomfortable and in pain.

"Keep it down Protgas," Smoker snarled. "You want the whole damn ship to hear you?" When all he got as an answer was another loud moan and another burst of fire, he growled and brought his hand down hard on Ace's ass. The pirate gasped and growled and pushed harder against the marine. Loud gasps of 'harder, faster' ran from his mouth and Smoker was starting to get annoyed. If the brat wouldn't shut up on his own then Smoker would make him shut up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ace wailed as the larger man pulled out of him. He was given another firm smack on the ass and told to shut it before being flipped onto his back. Smoker re-entered him hard and Ace cried out in pleasure; fire erupting over his belly and chest. Smoker quickly smothered the flames with his smoke and muffled Ace's cries by locking their mouths together. Ace wrapped his arms tightly around the marine; fingers pulling at his hair and scratching down his back. Moaning and groaning into Smoker's mouth as he was rammed into again and again.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though it would end all too quickly. Unlike Ace, Smoker wasn't in some kind of weird sexual over drive and the hot hard pace they had been keeping caught up to him. With a low groan into the pirate's mouth he reached his climax, shooting his seed deep into Ace's ass. Pulling his mouth away from Ace's he leaned over the younger man panting as he came down from his orgasm. Under him Ace squirmed and growled, obviously not happy that the rampant fucking had stopped.

"Dammit! Not enough!" He cried fire once again flaring on his chest as he pushed Smoker onto his back. Straddling the still hard marine he began to ride him hard. Trying to reach a climax that seemed to stay constantly just out of reach. Smoker looked up at the brat slightly shocked by his wild behavior. What the hell was wrong with the kid? While it was obvious that he was overly aroused and flooded with pleasure he still looked like he was in pain. Felling sorry for him Smoker reached up and grasped Ace's cock letting him fuck his hand as he rode him franticly. "Fuck, fuck! Its-it's still not enough!" Ace sobbed as he continued to ride the larger man.

Growling in anger, tiers of frustration started to run down his face. "Why can't I cum!" he sobbed. Now Smoker really did feel sorry for the other man. It was now apparent that whatever was going on with the brat was something he didn't even understand himself. Watching as Ace continued to ride him Smoker knew something had to be really wrong with the kid. They had been going at it for nearly three hours and Ace was no closer to release than he had been when they started. He looked even worse than he had when he walked in too. His skin was flushed a rosy almost agitated looking red; he was drenched in sweat; and Smoker didn't even see how the kid was still alive with the way he was breathing.

Smoker moaned as the pleasure of being ridden so wildly caught up to him. He started to thrust up hard, meeting Ace with every move he made. Ace sobbed and moaned as finely, finely it seemed like he was getting close to the breaking point. Smoker griped the brat's dick harder and pulled him down into an awkward kiss. Ace moaned into his mouth and kissed him back fiercely; tongues sliding against one another in a sloppy noisy kiss. Smoker called on his Devil Fruit power and created thin tendrils of smoke as well. They stroked his dick along with his hand and played over the other untouched sensitive parts of Ace's body. That did it; that added the final touch to Ace's please.

Ripping his mouth away from Smoker he sat up, back arching, hands gripping the other man's chest. Mouth open in a soundless scream, Ace finally achieved orgasm. Every muscle in his body tensed; his bones ached with pleasure; fire flared and ran down his spine; and stream after stream of essence shot from his member, coating his and Smoker's chests and stomachs. Not able to support himself Ace collapsed on to his partner, taking in deep breaths. He stayed that way, not caring that his semen—just like the day before—was scorching hot and scolding his body. It was the strongest orgasm of his life and yet it still wasn't enough to satisfy the fire still burning inside of him.

"More…" he mumbled into Smoker's ear. "I-I still need more…" the brat sounded desperate and pathetic. Sighing as he subdued the flames on Ace's back Smoker rolled the pirate back onto his stomach. This is going to be one hell of a long night, he thought as he entered Ace once more.

* * *

a/n: I would really appreciate feedback! Please, tell me what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: OK so to start I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I go through phases where I write a ton and then don't want to write anything at all. That's why I normally don't do long stories. But with all the wonderful feedback I've been getting I decided that it was high time I got out of my funk and wrote something.

So here is the next chapter. I really do appreciate all the feedback I've been getting and I'm so happy that so many people like this story. And I promise it won't take as long to get the next chapter up!

* * *

"Tashigi!"

"Sir!" the female officer said turning to salute Smoker as he approached her. She looked at her commanding officer in slight surprise. He looked exhausted. But given that she hadn't seen him sense she had delivered Ace to him around six last night that didn't surprise her much. What surprised her were the faint pink scorch marks that covered his torso. Two hand prints were on his chest and an array of lines a small blotched on his stomach. Her mind began to wonder to the world of dirty things as she considered how he had gotten those marks. She was the only person on the ship that knew about her commander's relationship with Ace and the thought of the sexy pirate straddling her boss sent a shiver down her spine.

"Stop staring," Smoker growled and Tashigi quickly moved her eyes up to meet his. "I need you to do something for me and quickly." He said and his first lady gave a curt nod waiting for her orders. "We'll be coming into port soon and when we do I need you to do some research for me. Find out everything you can about illnesses related to Devil Fruit users. The Mera Mera no Mi in particular." He ordered crossing his arm and looking out over the vast expanse of sea in front of him. A tiny dot was barely visible on the horizon; that was the island they were headed for.

"Is Portgas sick sir? Shouldn't we just turn him over to the World government?" Tashigi asked. She was very curious about what was wrong with Ace, but still knew they shouldn't be harboring him. At her questions Smoker glared down at her and she looked away from him. Apparently he didn't want to talk about it. "I'll get on it as soon as we make port," She said saluting him and turning to leave.

"He burned me…" At hearing her commander speak she turned back around and approached him. "The brat actually burned me. It's not normal; he shouldn't be able to do that. I don't know what's wrong with him, but trust me in the state he is now he's better off on our ship than in the hands of the World Government." Tashigi nodded and walked away to tend to other things, leaving Smoker to stare out at the ocean and ponder what was wrong with Ace.

* * *

The night before Ace had been a mad man, a sexual beast; but this morning he was the exact opposite. Smoker had been woken up to the indignity of being kicked out of his own bed by the pirate. He had growl at him and cursed and attempted to get back in bed only to have Ace snarl at him and pull the soiled blankets tightly around himself; signaling that Smoker wasn't welcome. Smoker didn't get it at all. The night before all Ace had wanted was to be touched; to be molested in every way possible. They had gone at it for hours, Ace's lust unclench able and demanding to be tended too. The orgasms after his first came much easier to the ill pirate, but they had done nothing to quell his sexual desire. And now the little brat didn't even want the marine in the same bed as him.

As Smoker reentered his cabin he found Ace exactly the way he had left him. He was curled up in the middle of his bed buried under the soiled blankets from the night before. "You know those blankets are filthy," Smoker said walking up to the bed and pulling the blankets from Ace's body. Ace grumbled and rolled over to look up at the marine. His appearance—just like his attitude—was the exact opposite of what it had been the day before. He was no longer flushed and sweaty; instead he was pale and shivering.

"I'm fucking freezing. Give those back," he complained. Smoker just threw the blankets to the floor and walked over to his desk. Shrugging off his coat he hung it on the back of his chair and turned to look at Ace.

"First, you're burning up and lust crazed and now you're freezing and won't even let me touch you. What the hell is going on with you brat?" Ace just shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like 'I wish I knew' before getting up from the bed. Walking over to Smoker's chair he grabbed the coat hanging there a put it on. "Hey, take that off brat!" Smoker snapped.

"Screw you! I'm freezing and you took my blankets!" Smoker growled and reached out to grab Ace's arm; big mistake. "Don't touch! Stop touching me! Dammit just leave me the hell alone!" Ace yelled and flames flared around his wrists and midsection as he swatted the marine's hand away. Staring at the marine hatefully for a moment he retreated back to the bed. Grabbing the dirty blankets from the floor he curled up facing the wall. Smoker just stared at the nest to cloth on his bed. Gritting his teeth he stormed out of the room. Whatever was going on with Ace had better get fixed soon or he was going the murder the brat.

* * *

Ace awoke several hours later. In was mid afternoon and sun light was streaming into the cabin through a port hole above the bed. Ace gave a content moan as he rolled on to his back and stretched. His contentness ended when the smell of the soiled bedding he was wrapped in reached his nose. Sitting up he shoved the blankets off and shuddered in disgust. How long have I been sleeping in those? He though; and why am I wearing Smoker's jacket? Getting up from the bed he located his pants and put them on, doing the same with his shoes. He shivered and pulled the over sized jacket he was wearing around his body tighter. He was cold, not quite freezing but he was glad to have the coat.

Walking out into the hallway he stopped and looked around, he could really use a bathroom. Seeing a marine down the hall he ran up to him and asked where he could find one. The officer looked suspicions—who wouldn't be with a famous pirate running around on their ship—but he gave Ace directions anyway. After relieving himself Ace made his way up to the deck. It was a beautiful day; sunny with only a few fluffy clouds in the sky, and a soft breeze blowing the sweet smell of the ocean through the air. Ace was glad for the calmness; he was absolutely exhausted. He was sore all over and had almost no memory of what had happened over the last few hours.

The last thing Ace remembered clearly was Smoker kissing him, and then it got pretty fuzzy. By his aches he guessed that they had had sex but he didn't really remember it. He could only see bits and pieces but they were hazy and unclear. Then the next clear thing he remembered was waking just a few minutes ago. He would have to talk to Smoker, find out exactly what had happened. But right now he was just glad that he was feeling better. While he was still unnaturally cold, he wasn't sexually frustrated the way he had been before. And the aches and pains in his body were nothing he couldn't deal with.

"Maybe I'm getting over whatever it was that got into me," He said to himself and turned around. Looking around the deck he found that it was nearly empty. A couple of marines were standing at the other end watching him and holding their arms at ready, but other than that there was nobody. No Smoker yelling at him, no Tashigi nagging him to leave. "Hmm… Hey!" he called walking up to the marines on deck. They straightened and turned their full attention to him. One of them had his finger on the trigger of his riffle and Ace could tell he was just waiting for an excuse to shoot him. "Where is everyone?" he asked keeping a respectful distance from them.

"They went ashore," the calmer of the two said. Ace recognized him as an officer that was a regular on Smoker's ship so he probably wasn't nearly as freaked out as the other marine. Ace wanted to smack himself in the face. If he had taken in his surroundings better and not been simply staring at the sky he would have noticed that they were in port. Thanking them Ace walked over to the railing and looked down at the city. It wasn't huge but it was a good size. The streets were full of people shopping and talking, venders trying to sell their goods, and restaurants. At the smell of food Ace's stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten anything sense he was at that crappy inn two days ago.

He was exhausted but the idea of food was just too tempting and against his better judgment he jumped over the rail and down to the street below. Normally this would have been an easy task for him but as it was he landed wrong, sprained his ankle and ended up on his ass. Several people on the street laughed at him but Ace didn't care, he was starving and just wanted to find food. Apparently however, there were no restaurants nearby. The wind had carried the smell of food from farther into the city and Ace groaned at this.

Walking down the street he pulled Smoker's jacket tightly around himself as another fierce cold chill swept over him. He heaved a heavy sigh and glanced up at the sky. "Still seeing things…" he muttered to himself as he watched little dots briefly dance over the sun. "Or maybe I should just stop looking at the sun…" Following the smell of food he turned down another street and stopped as a wave of dizziness over came him. The fatigue he was feeling flared up and he had to lean against the wall the keep from falling over. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," He said as he tried to straighten up. Standing up straight he stood there for a moment, hand on his forehead trying to regain his bearings. After a moment he felt well enough to keep walking and continued down the street in such of food. "Once I get something in my stomach I'll…" Ace trailed off. Another wave of dizziness crashed over him and he swayed nearly falling over.

"Sir are you feeling alright?" A plump but very pretty young lady asked putting a hand on his arm to help steady him. It took Ace a moment to realize that someone was addressing him and he turned to look at the woman. She looked rather worry but that wasn't surprising given Ace's state. He was swaying slightly, and his skin was very pale; his eyes looked glossy and unfocused and he was breathing in long slow intervals. Ace barely had time to mumble 'I'm fine' before collapsing into her arms. Gasping in shock she lowered him to the ground and called for help.

* * *

"What the hell is going on out there?" Smoker complained from his seat at the bar. He had stopped in for a bite to eat and a few drinks a while ago and had been enjoying the quiet calm atmosphere the bar had. That had changer when there was a call for help from the street and then lots of rushing footsteps and gasps and cries of 'what happened! Is he alright?' Grumbling to himself he got up and left the bar. A little way down the street was where all the action was happening. A group of people were talking and gathered around someone. Walking up to the fiasco he moved a few people out of the way to see what had happened. "You have to be kidding me…" he drawled when he saw Ace lying unconscious on the ground. Pushing his way past the people in front of him he made his way to the center of the little circle.

"Damn brat, can't leave you alone for a few hours without causing me trouble," Smoker complained as he reached down and grabbed Ace around the waist. Hauling him up he slung the kid over his shoulder like a sack of flower. Around him a few people protested; asking what he was doing, who he was, and telling him to just wait for a doctor. "Shut up," he snapped glaring at the people that were protesting. "I'm a marine and I know the kid, so just go back to whatever you were doing." With that he pushed several people out of his way and headed back toward his ship.

On his shoulder Ace gave a faint groan and Smoker just glared at him. He was really getting sick of Ace and the issues the pirate was having. With any luck—he thought—Tashigi found something that will help.

* * *

a/n: again sorry for the long wait! Hope this was ok, I know it wasn't too spectacular. Just more development on Ace's symptoms really; but the next chapter will bring some answers!


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: "I promise it won't take as long to get the next chapter up!"….Yeah I said that with the last chapter and well… sorry I guess I kind of lied. But to hopefully make it up to you, you finely find out what's wrong with Ace!

* * *

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and added my story to your alert list. I really appreciate it!

"Well did you find anything?" Smoker asked gruffly to Tashigi as she approached him. They had set sail nearly an hour ago and he hadn't seen her till now.

"Nothing official Sir. I looked through all the information the marine base had available but didn't find anything significant. The only material they had about Devil Fruit users being sick was what we already knew; about the sea, and Seastone." At hearing that Smoker looked considerably less happy and Tashigi continued quickly. "However I did find something." From inside her jacket she produced an old leather bound book. "It's a journal. I stopped into the book shop in the town to see if they had anything. The owner gave it to me, said its first addition. Apparently one of his old friends did some research on Devil Fruit. I skimmed through it and there is a section over the Mera Mera no Mi."

Smoker examined the old book carful opening it and flipping through a few pages. It was hand written and from the small bits he read very detailed. "Thank you Tashigi. You may return to your normal duties." With that he turned and left her.

* * *

Ace awoke slowly. For a while he just lingered in the pleasant state of half sleep, then the scent of food reached his nose and his eyes opened. He rolled and stretched, yawning widely before sitting up. He had a killer headache and was chilly but other than that felt moderately okay. Looking over he saw Smoker sitting at his desk reading, and a tray of food sat untouched next to him.

"That food for me?" He asked standing up slowly and making his way over to the desk. Smoker glanced over at him and nodded. Grinning Ace took the tray and sat back down on the bed. As the first bite of food passed over his lips he gave a small moan of joy. He was starving. "Thanks," he offered looking up at the marine. "Hey why are you wearing a shirt?" Ace questioned, looking at the marine's cloth covered back.

"Because I didn't feel like showing off all the lovely scorch marks you gave me the other night, and you wouldn't give me back my damn coat," Smoker said bitterly, the brat still had his coat too. Ace was surprised to hear this, mostly because he had thought it impossible for him to burn the smoke man; but he stored that piece of information away with the many other questions he wanted to ask instead of pushing it now. Instead he focused his attention on the food he had been given. He then noticed that Smoker was very focused on a little book on his desk.

"What is that?" the well mannered pirate asked through a mouth full of food. For a moment Smoker said nothing and continued to focus on the book then he spun around in his chair and smirked at Ace.

"I found out why you're sick," he said simply and Ace's eyes widened in interest. Setting aside his tray of food he put his full attention towards Smoker. "This is a journal written about thirty years ago by a scientist who was fascinated by Devil Fruit users, and apparently had the chance to observe a Mera Mera no Mi user." Then he turned back a few pages in the book and began to read from it aloud.

"_November Fourth:  
Over the last several days I have observed that my friend and user of the Logia type Mera Mera no Mi Devil Fruit has been exhibiting some very odd symptoms of illness. Including: the inability to control his powers, black outs, extreme rises and falls in body temperature, inexhaustible lust, unpredictable and fierce mood swings, and severe headaches and exhaustion. After a thorough medical examination I came to the conclusion that there was absolutely nothing physically wrong with him that could be causing such symptoms. I will keep my journal updated with his progress and anything I find out about what is causing this. _

_November Sixth:  
My friend has seemed too improved slightly and I believe that I may have found the source of his ailment. I have been informed that a very odd phenomenon occurred on November the Fourth; the day he became ill. A strange combination of both powerful Sunspots and Solar Flares happened on that day. While there has never before been any connection to Logia users and the natural source of their elements I am convinced that this must be the cause of his sickness. I believe this even more strongly after being informed by my friend that he was seeing dark rings on the sun; the actual Sunspots themselves. I have no way to do an accurate study of this do to the fact that I have only one person to observe and the rareness of what I believe to be the cause. Still, I remain firmly grounded that the powerful Sunspots and Solar Flares over the past few days are the cause of his illness."_

Ace stared at Smoker for a moment letting everything he had just heard sink in. All of the symptoms detailed in the journal were an exact match to what had been happening to him over the past few days. "I thought I had just been seeing hallucinations when I saw the dark spots on the Sun." he said, still thinking about what he had learned. "Well… how long will it last. These 'sunspot' and 'solar flare' things?"

"Hard to say," the marine said closing the book and tapping it on his knee. "Solar Flares happen often but are normally small. Sunspots run on a rough eleven year cycle of rising in strength then falling. The odds of powerful solar flares and sunspots happening on the same day are exceedingly rare." He had of course found all this out by reading the side notes in the journal. "It shouldn't last that much longer though."

Ace sat there and sighed heavily. Knowing what was causing his problems was great, but not knowing how much longer it would last wasn't. "Well, at least I know what's wrong now." He said picking up his try of food and continued eating. Smoker nodded and watched Ace for a moment then turned back around in his chair. "I can stay here until it's gone though right? I mean what I would do if I…um, had another problem like last night." Smoker just gave a little grunt that said he agreed. It was then that Ace remembered he remembered almost nothing about that night and what had transpired. "Um, Smoker…what exactly happened last night? I don't remember much about it."

Smoker stiffened and blushed at the thought of the night before. "We…We had sex," he started in a hushed tone. "Lots of times; nothing I did would satisfy you. You finely just passed out. Then this morning you were a complete asshole and didn't want anything to do with me." Smoker explained. Ace was silent for a moment before asking another question.

"You said I left scorch marks on you?" Smoker sighed and stood up. Walking over to the pirate brat he un-tucked his black wife beater from his pants and pulled it up to show Ace his torso. The younger man gasped when he saw the bright pink marks covering the toned muscles. It was obvious that the marks on Smoker's chest were from his hands, but he blushed a little when he traced the blotchy lines on his abs. "Are these…from my um…you know."

"Cum?" Smoker finished for him a blush rising to his checks as well from both the thought and the light contact to the still sensitive skin. "Yes, that's what those are from." Ace traced the marks for a moment longer before once again setting aside his tray of food and leaning forward to kiss one of the larger blotches softly; gently tracing it with his tongue. He felt Smoker shiver from the wet contact to the damaged skin and smirked against it.

"Sorry," he murmured. Sitting back up he smirked at the marine. "Well at least we both had a good time last night, right?" He said with a confident smile. Even if he didn't remember what had happened he was fully confident that he had still been great in bed. He was both offended and shocked when Smoker snorted and frowned.

"It was ok, but you were one hell of a selfish brat. It was all about you. You needed more, you wanted more. Fuck you wore me the hell out half way through and still wouldn't let me go. I ache all over from it and it felt like I got bashed in the nuts when I woke up this morning. I have no idea how the hell you even kept me hard that long, but it's not really something I enjoyed. " He complained pulling his shirt back into place, turning around and walking back over to his desk. He did after all still have work to do. Ace just sat there, staring at the older man. Then got a sexy confident look on his face, standing up he straightened the over sized jacket he still wore and walked up behind him. He began to rub Smoker's tense shoulders and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Maybe I should make it up to you," he spun the marine around in his chair and gave his a seductive smirk. Smoker looked up at him with a raised brow and the pirate just smirked more before sinking down to his knees. He barely got a grip on the other man's zipper before he found himself being shoved backwards and onto his ass. "What the hell was that for?" Ace barked. "I was just gonna give you a blowjob." Smoker huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, I know." He said sternly. "And after last night the last thing I want or need is any kind of sex with you. We don't know if you're better yet and I am not taking the chances of sending you into another sexual frenzy." That said he turned back around to his desk. Ace sat there for a moment surprised by the rejection, then anger exploded inside of him.

"Well that's just fine with me!" He screamed standing up. "Like I really wanted to suck your nasty dick any way old man!"

Smoker barked out a short laugh at the last statement. "Oh really?" he started not turning around in his chair. "Last night you couldn't get enough of my 'nasty dick' you little whore." He said it in a joking tone but apparently Ace hadn't thought it was funny. From behind him he heard a load growl and a rush of heat, then the next thing he knew the half empty tray of food was being flung toward him. He shot out of his seat and turned around to stare at Ace; the tray had barely missed hitting him and had crashed into the wall next to his desk. "What the hell was that all about!" he yelled at the brat. Fire was running up Ace's legs but it seemed that this time he was in control of it.

The younger man didn't answer him, just barked out a vicious 'fuck you' and stormed out of the cabin. Smoker stared at the open door after the younger man dumbstruck by what had just happened. Several concerned looking officer appeared in the door way. "Should we apprehend him sir?" one of them asked. Smoker just growled out an angry 'no' and slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

a/n: Ok, so I hope you don't think my explanation for Ace's sickness is too lame, but hey it sounded like a cool idea in my head! Also, before anyone says something about not have the technology in the OP world to know about stuff like solar flares I say they do. If they can turn somebody into a cyborg then they can see the surface of the sun, so there.

Also, a fun fact. The largest solar flare ever recorded happened on November 4, 2003.


End file.
